catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
CatGhost 3 Window/General
CatGhost 3 Window is the third episode of the Cat Ghost webseries. It was uploaded to the Cat Ghost Youtube Channel on August 13, 2017 as the last video of the Intro Saga. The episode was accompanied by the game ''Window''. In this episode, Elon discovers a strange mirror. Synopsis Elon is sitting in an outhouse, brushing herself and singing about how beautiful she is, before a rustling outside interrupts her. When she looks outside, she finds some sort of pocket mirror with no sign of who put it there. When opened, this mirror does not reflect Elon, but instead appears like a window showing a mysterious woman. When the woman raises her head to show her eyes, Elon slams the mirror closed with a shriek and runs away. Back at the cottage she meets Naarah, who wants to know if Elon has found anything interesting outside. Elon makes the obvious connection and accuses Naarah of leaving the mirror, which Naarah hastily denies, shifting the blame on Gideon. Elon confronts Gideon, threatening him to never "use her own craft against her" again while morphing into a terrifying demonic creature, before disappearing in smoke, leaving behind a confused and trembling Gideon. Elon, back to her usual cat form, then enters a room containing an object covered by a sheet which has a drawing by Naarah attached to it. Elon smiles at the drawing before pulling off the covers and being shocked to see three mirrors underneath, facing her. Now being unable to escape, Elon watches in horror as the woman appears again and points her finger at Elon, reaching out of the mirror and touching her forehead. The screen goes white in a flash, before returning to a view of the human versions of Elon and Naarah in the Dark Forest for a few seconds, before the credits roll. Companion game Main article: Window The companion game that is once again linked to in the Youtube video description is called Window. This is one of the least interactive games, as the only requirement for "beating" it is to wait until 3 AM. Trivia * Prior to being updated to have both PC and Mac versions of the games, this episode's Youtube description would read "I know what you are trying to do Gideon". * The Horrible Beast appears again in this episode, as the door to the three main characters' cottage. * This is the first episode with the changed background art style. * The back of the mirror says "for Elon" in the Theban alphabet (originally the text is mirrored and upside down). * The Theban text on Naraah's picture says "From: Naraah, To: Bestest best friend". * From 1:05-1:08, Throne can be faintly seen in the background. * The music that plays at the end of this episode is ЯOЯЯIM by Exit Mouse. Gallery See also: Category:CatGhost 3 Window images General Ep3 intro.jpg|This episode's intro. Ep3 brushing.jpg|Elon brushing herself and singing. Ep3 elon investigates.png|Elon investigates the source of the noise. ep3 pocketmirror.png|The pocket mirror. ep3 pocketmirror open.png|Elon opens the pocket mirror. ep3 elon terror.jpg|A terrified Elon. ep3 watcher lookup.png|The Watcher looks up as static fills the screen. ep3 elon scream.png|Elon screams before running away. cg3 door.png|The Horrible Beast appears again in this episode. Ep3 heyelon.jpg|Back in the cottage. ep3 naarah suspicious.png|Naarah acting suspicious. Chopchop.png|Gideon chopping wood before Elon approaches him. Ep3 glowing.jpg|Elon threatening Gideon. ep3 elon demonic transformation.png|Elon transforms into her demonic form. ep3 elon demonic.png|Elon's demonic form. ep3 elon demonic disappearance.png|Elon disappears. ep3 gideon terror.png|Gideon, terrified after Elon's threat. cg3 what.png|A location shot of the area. cg3 room.png|The room that Elon walked in after threatening Gideon. Ep3 covered.jpg|The 3 mirrors, covered by a sheet, with Naarah's drawing attached. ep3 naarahs drawing.png|Naarah's drawing. ep3 elon reads.png|Elon reading Naarah's note. Ep3 mirrorwoman4.jpg|The Watcher appears and points at Elon. Ep3 levitate.jpg|Elon begins to levitate. Ep3 touch.jpg|The Watcher, just about to touch Elon's forehead. Ep3girls.png|Human Elon and Naarah, just before the episode ends. Ep3 credits.jpg|End credits. Various Cg3 upset rock.png|Throne's hidden cameo in the background of a scene. Cg3 upset rock enh.png|Ditto, enhanced to be more visible.